


A Different Path

by VioletWonders



Category: Fairy Tail, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Isekai, Kissing, Master/Servant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWonders/pseuds/VioletWonders
Summary: What if Naofumi was granted a trusty servant even before he was summoned into the world as a Hero? Will his journey be drastically different? Without suffering from the consequences of betrayal, just how different will Naofumi view his responsibilities as the Shield Hero?
Relationships: Iwatani Naofumi/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 18





	A Different Path

I could never quite recall what it was that put me on this path but as far as my memory could recall even as a small child, it was the only goal I had ever set out to achieve.

  
Yes, the only thing that I ever wanted to be...

  
...was a true hero.

  
Now I know what you are thinking, doesn't everyone at some point in their life want to be a hero? Well I am here to tell you that the type of hero that I strived to become probably doesn't correlate to most.

  
After all, I don't want to be the front cover hero of the story nor do I want to be some end game raid boss either.

  
No, what I want to be is someone who helps the weak and protects the vulnerable from the shadows. I do not wish for anything such as fame or fortune to come of my heroic feats. I don't want to be a hero that only helps others for attention and praises. Instead I want to be a phantom, one that is cloaked in nothing but mystery yet looked upon by the masses as a friendly being. 

  
Someone who beats the bad guys from the shadow.

  
Okay, you can stop laughing now, I know your cracking up at this stupid childhood dream of mine whilst sipping on some cold soda whilst waiting for the punchline to come.

And let me tell you this right here and now.

  
There is no punchline. I am being 126.73% serious right now, yes absolutely dead-set serious. And this goal of mine is neither fleeting nor unrealistic.

  
Ever since I was a kid, I would live my life as normally as I could, making sure to always stay at comfortably at the average line. All the while, secretly honing my skills in every single field.

  
Academics, Sports, Art, Culinary, Music and so on. One could almost say that I was a Jack of all Trades if they were to look at my true resume. But they would be dead set wrong, because what I strove to be was a King of all trades!

  
I always told myself that if I ever got given the chance to truly become a hero, I should be prepared for if the time does come. I don't want to be miss a miracle of an opportunity if for whatever reason I get thrown into another world with monsters am I right?

  
If I ever became a hero, I would do be one that does what needs to be done.

  
So could you imagine what I felt when I got the chance to actually be one?

* * *

  
"You must be Iwatani Naofumi."

  
To say that I was confused would be the understatement of the year. To go from finishing college to heading home, to finding a mysterious book within a small package, to reading it, to finally finding myself standing in front of a terribly short man surrounded by a space that seemed far too strange to be my own room.

  
"I am indeed Naofumi, but may I ask who is interested?" 

  
Now I don't mean be one of those guys that judges a book entirely by their cover, by the short old man standing right before me, kinda gives me the slight leave-as-soon-as-you-can vibes.

  
Was I perhaps drugged and kidnapped somehow from my own house?

  
"To not be afraid young one, for I am not suspicious in the slightest."

  
"How much do you want?"

  
I have read way too many light novels and watched too many animes to know that someone who says those lines is innocent. So in light of not wasting either one of our time (especially since I still need to do 200 pushups before starting on my studies tonight), I decided to cut the chase and take our my wallet. 

  
1000 yen? Or perhaps 10000 yen? Either way, it would bite into my budget a little for the next week or two but whatever happens happens right? I need to train to become a hero so that this doesn't happen to others.

  
"Boy! I just said I am not someone suspicious! Do you take me for a common thief?"

  
I heavily resisted the urge to laugh at such a short man jumping up and down in front of me, alas I managed to hold it in and instead threw a quick one back at him.

  
"So if you're not a common thief, 10000 yen enough? By the way, this is my address. If you could kindly take me back to my home once I've paid you that would be greatly appreci..."

  
"Shut it boy! I did not kidnap you...well at least not in the conventional sense anyway. I'm here on important business and you were the most suitable candidate I could find on your planet."

  
Okay, this old man has definitely lost more than one marble if he's talking such nonsense. But for now, I decide to employ the tactical move also known as a nod.

  
"You see boy, there are currently many worlds that are under what's called the invasion of the waves and if not handled properly, they will fall to the onslaught of monsters that come their way."

  
"I see..."

  
Again I decide to play along and employ my famous tactic of nodding.

  
"And your world is next in line should the current world one that's being invaded fall. However! Powerful heroes are selected to help fight off these waves but unfortunately only 3 worthy souls are ready to be transmigrated right now. And we requite 4."

  
"So if I was to take a wild stab in the dark, the fourth you are looking for is me?"

  
"You catch on quick boy and judging by your aura of calmness that you are exuding at the moment, I knew that I had picked the right person for the job."

  
Naofumi <\------Currently worried about what dinner he should make in order to make more time for his training regimen <\------mistaken by old man as being calm about the situation

  
"Okay suppose I'm interested in this hero mission, did you other heroes really just agree to all of this on the spot? Did you need to convince every single one?"

  
The old man, who had still to introduce himself, gave his short beard a few light tugs as though torn between a two rough decisions.

  
"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this classified information but we normally recruit individuals that have already died in their world. So as a result, we don't convince them but merely send them straight to the world that needs these heroes. But as I have explained just now, we simply lack sufficient members that exhibit qualities fit for the task. Which is why my guild was tasked to find someone alive to fulfill the role as we had no other choice."

  
"Your guild? Can you at least introduce yourself to me?" 

  
As crazy as this whole thing sounds, I was beginning to grow interested in everything he was saying, after all something about this was magical to begin with right? Even the place we were currently in seemed to be out of the ordinary as though we were both floating in space. Perhaps the old man's story wasn't so far fetched.

  
"Excuse my lack of manners Naofumi, My name is Makarov and I lead a guild called Fairy Tail. We are in charge of inter dimensional matters as well as sending those with the capabilities of heroes to their respective worlds."

  
"Hum, these heroes that you are talking about. Do they have anything special about them? If I was to become one, do I get any special powers or abilities?"

  
"Each of these heroes wield a unique weapon exclusive to them, and it grants them powers that no ordinary being can achieve on their own."

  
"Ooooo, color me interested, so what weapon would I be getting?"

  
"Well...there was only one left so..."

  
"So...?"

  
"You will be the Shield Hero, son."

  
Naofumi (current expression) <\-------- -_-

  
"It was the only spot left alright?"

  
"How am I supposed to be a hero when I can't even fight?" 

  
Yeah, if I am to go to a world which has magic with nothing but a shield and defensive powers, I might as well be canon fodder. A wizard could just sneeze and I would probably run out of HP.

  
"Errrr...this has been some fascinating talk but I really need to get home. I got classes early in the morning."

  
"WAIT! Son, you are the only one here in this world capable of being the shield hero. Would you not reconsider?"

  
"Look gramps, as much as I do train every day physically, I highly doubt that will be enough to save my skin in a fantasy world. If I had a strong servant to help me then I might consider..."

  
"Strong servant huh?" 

  
The old man gave me a smug grin, I think I have just the person for you. With a snap of his fingers, a teleportation circle (I think since it looks like what I have seen in animes) appeared on the floor next to me. Before I knew it, someone had appeared where the magic circle had been and the person I saw made my heart skip a beat.

  
There standing right next to me was a graceful young woman with long scarlet hair and dazzling brown eyes. She was dressed in a black and white gothic outfit with a black frill skirt, boots and black hairband that only served to further accentuate her beautiful figure. 

  
All in all, I involuntarily took a gulp.

  
"Ohhh Makarov, you called?"

  
The mysterious woman spoke for the first time and she definitely came across as a powerful and confident individual. 

  
"Yes, you see, this here is Iwatani Naofumi the one who I have been scouting for a while to become the shield hero."

  
"Oooo, I must say it is a pleasure to meet the boy who Makarov personally wanted to invite. Good on you for having the qualities of a hero, I'm impressed. I'm Erza Scarlet by the way."

  
She said with a smile of an angel that caused me to flush a little but when she patted me on the back, her strength was instantly transmitted as I had to firmly plant my feet on the floor to prevent myself from being sent stumbling forward. I must say she does possess some impressive strength.

  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm as you already know Iwatani Naofumi."

  
"So I was thinking Erza, that you could perhaps form a contract with Naofumi here. As you may know the legendary shield is a pure defense and support type of weapon, and no one has ever survived as it's hero/wielder."

  
"What?! Why was I not told about that important fact!"

  
I yelled at the old man, appalled that I may have walked right into this without even knowing that it could potentially fatal.

  
"Relax boy, you are not so weak as to fall so easily given your daily training exercises. Besides since your circumstances are rather special with you still being alive and all, I have decided to compensate you by giving you a powerful servant just as you have asked. That is if Erza agrees."

  
I glanced at Erza who only gave me a bright smile in return.

  
"I would be delighted to serve Naofumi-sama."

  
"Very well then, can you both hold out your hands to me."

  
A large surge of energy reverberated through my palm and straight into my body as I struggled to fight the urge to drop on my knees from the overwhelming force. Yet I managed to stay standing. 

  
"Alright the contract is done Naofumi. Starting from today, shield hero, you are Erza's master."

  
"Are you really okay with me Erza?"

  
I glanced at the red haired beauty standing next to me, obviously feeling somewhat weird at the fact that I just gained a servant out of nowhere.

  
"Of course, I will protect you at all costs, so don't worry about a thing, master."

  
"Now that everything is all set and done, I shall prepare to teleport you both to the world that I hope you both can save!"

  
I reached out and grabbed Erza's hand, feeling a small smile spread over my face as she gripped my hand tightly in return.

  
"Let's do this Erza."

  
"I'll be right by your side, master."


End file.
